


yellow and black go great together

by therehavebeenworsenames



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Of Alpha, Red vs Blue Rare Pair Week, RvB Rare Pair Week, RvB Rare Pair Week 2020, Tex Lives Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therehavebeenworsenames/pseuds/therehavebeenworsenames
Summary: Texas wakes up with Kai in Blood Gulch. She decides to wait, because surely her idiots will come back. It's a long time coming and Kai is more than willing to help pass the time.
Relationships: Kaikaina Grif | Sister/Agent Texas | AI program Beta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	yellow and black go great together

Texas-- _and she was Texas, not Beta, and_ not _Allison_ \--didn’t sleep. She didn’t need to, though for the longest time she thought she had to. It had been _programmed_ into her to think she needed to go into Rest Mode like a fucking _computer_ ever day or so. When she’d realized what she was-- _not a ghost like those idiots had believed, but a computer program, an AI, a bunch of 1’s and 0’s who thought she was a person_ \--she’d found she could just stay up without stopping. She’d stopped going into Rest Mode the same time she started combing through her programming and cutting out Freelancer’s control of her.

She hadn’t ‘slept’ in months.

So, when she found herself _waking up_ with her last clear memory being hearing the Director’s voice on the other side of the phone with the team retrieving her “body”? She came up fucking swinging.

She didn’t expect to get a face full of toast as the screaming figure that had been leaning over her, clumsily backpedaled, tripping over their own feet and falling back toward the ground. Texas had learned how to take advantage of the hack of being an AI and was able to take in all the information available to her as efficiently as possible.

She’d been laying on a standard issue cot in barracks with some very familiar crayon drawings. Caboose, once he’s need to talk overcame his fear of her, had insisted on showing off his “art” and this was clearly the same wall, though she noted there had been some additions. She was in Blood Gulch Alpha at the Blue Sim Troopers Base in Caboose’s room. The other person was a young woman, between late teen to early twenties, curvy, a little heftier with long thick curly black hair, bright brown eyes, light brown skin, a pretty round face twisted up mid-scream. She wasn’t dressed like a soldier, in a spaghetti strap top that said ****SWEET DREAMS**** across the breasts made out of candy and plaid boxer shorts. 

Texas didn’t recognize the face, but comparing the voice screaming, “ _Holy shit, fuck, zombie!_ ” to her memory banks brought up a clear match.

Kaikaina Grif.

A technical ally and if she was here then that meant somehow the others had found her again. _Church_ had found her. The thought made it feel like something twisted inside her though she knew it was just an illusion in the programming to make her feel more human.

She stopped the sensation in its tracks and noted the trajectory of the fall. Kaikaina’s head would connect with the side of the other cot in the room. It probably wouldn’t cause significant damage even if it would hurt like a bitch, but Texas really didn’t want to risk the girl being squishier than suspected.

Texas slid out of the bed to her feet, grabbing one of the flailing arms with her hand and jerking Kaikaina towards her, circling her waist with one arm as the other released the elbow to grab her back and pull her to a full stop. Texas made sure to stop looking down very unimpressed at the young woman in her arms.

Kaikaina blinked, seeming shocked, but then grinned widely, oddly innocent for all the salacious edge to it and her voice.

“ _Holy shit that was hot,”_ she breathed out in a strangled whisper and then peered at Texas seriously. “Real talk. Is it necrophilia if it’s a ghost possessing a robot?”

Texas didn’t groan, but she did drop Kaikaina onto the cot. She bounced with a small yelp.

“I am not a ghost,” Texas said, unable to keep the edge of annoyance out of her voice.

“Oh right, _sorry_ ,” Kaikaina said, grin coming back as she adjusted to the sudden drop and wiggled her finger at Texas playfully. “Ex-Living American.”

“I’m not a ghost. I’m an _AI_ ,” Texas snapped feeling ridiculous. The Reds and Blues had to know the truth by _now_. Did no one keep this girl updated?

Kaikaina blinked and then looked thoughtful, eyeing Texas carefully.

“Like one of the glowy sexy blue ladies?” Kaikaina asked, face strangely serious, which was definitely at odds with that sentence.

“Close enough.” Texas grumbled and turned to look away from her. She couldn’t hear anyone else nearby, but knowing her idiots they could be doing something ridiculous like spying on the Reds or getting impregnated as part of an alien prophecy or being tricked into believing time travelling. “Listen Kaikaina, this isn’t important. Where are the oth-”

“Kai,” the girl corrected and Texas realized that it was from much closer and she turned to find Kaikaina **_**right fucking there**_**. Texas hand twitched, but she resisted the urge to push the other woman out of her space.

“Fine, Kai, where are the others?” Texas demanded and refused to back away from a _kid in pj's_.

“It’s just us,” Kai said and actually looked somewhat upset frowning. “I followed my brother’s trail but all I found was your robot body in some weird canyon’s base. Figured you’d need it whenever they finished whatever they were doing. So I brought it back here. Nobody’s come back here, except that one cop who stopped by. There was the Red Old Guy-”

“Sarge?” Texas interrupted trying to keep herself focused.

Kaikaina, Kai apparently, shrugged. “Fuck if I know. He and the sexy robot kept attacking the base, but they’re both gone now. Just you and me.”

Texas stared.

“Just you. And me.”

“Yep,” Kai said popping the word and leaning forward to speak, but then paused seeming to remember something. “Well and VIC.”

“The AI’s still here?” Texas felt something like, not quite hope, but an idea.

Kai nodded. “In the caves.”

That’s all Texas needed. She turned and left. Those idiots may not be here yet but she would find them. If they’d all run off it probably meant something was going down. She had vague memories of fighting all of them and then of Church following her? Maybe. They’d talked, she thought. It was hard to remember, everything jumbled and split. But she could remember a lake in the distance and his voice as he spoke, going soft. Not the words. They wouldn’t come but they’d been _important_.

VIC would be the first step in getting the information she needed and tracking down those idiots and finding out exactly what those words had been.

“Hey, wait for me!”

The voice came from behind her and Texas ignored it even as the sound of hurried footsteps followed after her. She didn’t have time for entertaining some dumb replacement teammate.

But Kai had been taking care of her body.

And she did know the area.

Texas weighed the Pros and Cons, rapidly, and then stopped, feeling defeated at Kai’s happy cry and the sounds of her rushing around to find her armor. They’d go to the caves. VIC would give her the information she needed and then she would _leave_. She could deal with Kai that long.


End file.
